User talk:RogerLopez
Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki, MegaBen141! Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki! We hope you can make continuing contributions of articles and/or discussion and other improvements. If you are new to Wikia or wikis in general, be sure to visit the "Community portal" for an outline of some of the main parts of the site and a link to pages that tell you how to edit. Many useful tools and fun pages can be seen to the left, under the logo. Named the Sidebar, clicking on a blue link will take you to the page of choice. Do keep an eye on the , where all edits and their authors (anonymous or signed-in) are listed. Bookmark it, maybe. (And help delete spam and vandalism - unpleasant but a fact of life.) Discussion of any aspect of the site, and enquiries, can be made at Talk:Main_Page or on the associated with each article. It helps if you sign and date your contributions there, so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is probably still of current interest. If you write on a user's "talk" page, that user will get an alerting message on next visit. Remember to sign every discussion or talk page with four tildes (~~~~). You can also click the button on the edit bar to do the same thing. Feel free to fill out your so we can learn more about you. We here at the CPW encourage creative ideas. See this to get involved in entertaining projects such as Fan written newsletters. After faced with a recent crisis a special group dedicated to the upkeep of this wiki was formed. Visit the Federation of Penguins and maybe you could help this worthy cause. We also have a sister. Please go to the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki and try it out. You can introduce yourself and make some new friends at the Community Suite. For further help, Be sure to visit . And remember, we encourage your edits! Thanks! And, once again, welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki! Have a blast! I'm a... Level 4!--'Daisy13103' Wait, what did you say? 22:51, March 2, 2010 (UTC)PS I 50% like the bay bees (which means i'm in the middle of the bay bee hater thing.Also, sometimes you MIGHT be banned for killing them.I also pertend to be a bay bee...JUST FOR FUN! Prank page No, you just have to make the prank page in a subpage, like you did here: User:MegaBen141/ACP. If you want to make it a better prank page, do something like this on it: You have new messages (last change) To do that, copy this and put it onto your userpage: You have new messages (lastchange) Have fun!-- Barkjon Complaints here! 20:11, March 4, 2010 (UTC) What do you mean? My awards or Snowflake Awards? -- ''Childpengu1'' Try to dance in the dark!Videos! 19:13, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Awards Well, you can add any of my awards to your userpage! Just Add if you want to be one fire ninja or if you are one, or you can go to http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/Club_Penguin_Wiki:Snowflake_Awards for more awards! -- ''Childpengu1'' Try to dance in the dark!Videos! 19:18, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Re: Awards To get an award form a user, you they have to give them to you. [[User:Seahorseruler|'Seahorseruler']] (Talk Page) 20:16, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Thank You! Thank you so much for the warm welcoming! If I ever make an award for best buddies, I'll make sure you get one first! Have a awsome day! Nicholas Panich 20:52, March 7, 2010 (UTC)FawfultheGreat Hey Buddy! (To MegaBen141) Hey do you mind if I leave this link here for my secret page? You can keep the reward. P.S. Here is the link... (To challengers) Ah Yes here is the link. User:FawfultheGreat/The Second Trial Aww thxs Thanks for agreeing to coming towards my party you rock for that, P.S.T. means Penguin Standered Time. Meet you there! Re:Yo I'm sorry, but I understand what you mean by "search bar thingies". It's pretty self explanatory to make a secret page, make a subpage, and make a discreet link to it in your userpage. If you want more help, just describe more, and I'll help. Also, sign your messages with four tidles "~~~~". --[[User:Tigernose|'Tigernose']] [[User talk:Tigernose|'Chat']] • 20:58, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Re:Yo Once again, I advise you to sign your messages with four tidles. To answer all of your questions, please visit the Manual of Style and read the Project:Policy thoroughly. I'm afraid you are already breaking one rule by placing your age on your userpage, which I must remove. I understand this may sound unhelpful, but it helps a lot if you could read the policies - as they serve as a tutorial to edit at this wiki, with tips for code that you may need (such as the one you requested). Please note that "missions" and "subpages" should not be a focus point for your account in the wiki, and it is better off if you contribute to mainspace. --[[User:Tigernose|'Tigernose']] [[User talk:Tigernose|'Chat']] • 21:06, March 28, 2010 (UTC) I'm so touched!!!! You.. you made an award for me? YOU ARE THE BESTEST BUDDY I EVER HAD!!!!! I Never felt this kind of kidness before! I promise I will start right away to make an award for you as "The Kindest Penguin" Thank you again!!! Sincerley- FawfultheGreat It's All Ready Buddy... I finally finished making that BFF award for you. Take a look at the bottom of your award gallary. I hope you like it. P.S. It is called a WeeGee... I don't know what it is... akward... I would love to!!! Sure! I'll join your wiki! What should it be about? FawfultheGreat What FawfultheGreatVS Said Hello, I'm not a contributor to the Club Penguin Wiki, but an admin from Wikigami, an origami Wikia wiki. I sent you this message because FawfultheGreatVS game me a message on that wiki saying that you told him that he could be an admin on Wikigami. Did you say that? If you did, it wasn't a good thing to do, as you don't appear to be an admin or even just a regular contributor to Wikigami. If you want to message me, please do so at Wikigami. Tusken432Raider 21:29, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Oh.... Well... That explains... a lot. I'll see if I can find your wiki k? I won't give up! We are best buds! -FawfultheGreat Origami Wiki Well, why don't you join my origami wiki, as I don't understand why one should spread users across identical topic wikis? I'll be looking forward to your edits. Tusken432Raider 19:48, April 12, 2010 (UTC) HI! I'm Back! Well buddy! It has been a while! I am almost up to my BIG goal! Have you checked out my secret missions or Shop or secret page yet?! Check it out! ^-^ ^__ ^ ... R U jealous I have a girlfriend!!! :) Nothing to be afraid of buddy! A girl is a strange thing. An animal from the Amazon. A heartbreaker from Missisippi (did I spell that right?) Anyway you get what I mean. DO NOT BE AFRIAD!!! Did someone say Fury? Fawful LOVES FURY!!! ^-^ Name My name on CP is Esp773 Let us meet on server Iceburg at the iceburg ok? ???? where are u? cant find u ! u r on SERVER ICEBURG and THE ROOM ICEBURG right? -Fawful ... It takes time to make the hardest secret page ever. This one is going to be a wiki-wide "scavenger hunt" with template awards, pant awards, and many others. And next time, leave your name on your messages. User:Jupiter5 INVITED!!! Congrats! You, MegaBen141 are invited to my BIG CP PARTY!!!! Details are on my Userpage. Hope to see you there! -Fawful ^.^ INVITED!!! Congrats! You, MegaBen141 are invited to my BIG CP PARTY!!!! Details are on my Userpage. Hope to see you there! -Fawful ^.^ Take these User:Jupiter5 Also, my last secret page is ready. Go back to the I Am The Walrus Secret Page for the hint and go looking!!! ... Yeah, I want to, but the restrictions the admins have don't allow me to hide them like I want to. I would have made the Golden Page a scavenger hunt where you would follow the clue to a page, click the category that says "Jupiter5's Scavenger Hunt," then get another hint, the continue like that, but the categories and hints were deleted. I really wish that I could, but I can't. User:Jupiter5 Problem! You've made a few mistakes on your secret pages! For one, the second quiz question is messed up! Make a list of your secret pages like I did so I'm not as lost -- I AM THE WALRUS! GOO GOO G'JOOB!!! 07:57, May 28, 2010 (UTC) Your Invited! Hi! Your invited to my Memorial Day Party. Sign up is here. Bye! Gary the Gaget Dude 12:19, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks dude! If you love Harry Potter, go to the Harry Potter Wiki at http://harrypotter.wikia.com Re:Uhhhhh With what? I'll be happy to help you. --Sonic The Hedgehog (Talk | Blog | ) 15:03, June 15, 2010 (UTC) What userbox? --Sonic The Hedgehog (Talk | Blog | ) 15:04, June 15, 2010 (UTC) You mean the announcements right? If so, just click "View Source" and copy/paste it and replace my text with your text. --Sonic The Hedgehog (Talk | Blog | ) 15:07, June 15, 2010 (UTC) OH! Go to Template:UserInfoBox and follow the instructions there. --Sonic The Hedgehog (Talk | Blog | ) 15:09, June 15, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Whew! Thanks for the um warning about the membership ting but that was a joke there will be a better prize... Much Much better... What did I do? What did I do? I said I will not post my picture. I replaced that. AND I only used Penguin Storm once to see what it was like! Just to see the color grey! Geeze. Arn't we BFF's ? Nicholas Panich is my real name. Sorry if I upset you. Aw you got me. Aww. I'm not the master of pranks like you. Sorry. Wish me luck for making 1,000 edits by July 1st! HOW DID YA KNOW? Nah, Let me explain. Durning vacation, Chuck Norris was on vacation with his wife Mrs. Pacman. Then, Mr. Burns from the Simpsons opened a nuclear reactor! It caused all of the telletubbies to go haywire. Luckilly Chuck Norris ate them all! Sadley He became the Dark Tubby... He romes tellebeiies to this day. Only eating on... $1 Dollar Coins.... AND THATS HIM! P.S. I made lots of spelling errors... ^_^ Presevance Just to presevre my super secret page Here is the link for the Second Trial. (Take it like a bonus...) -Fawful The Second Trial for my beloved secret page finders! Congratulations! Congrats MegaBen! You and Jupiter5 are the first to receive the Fawful highest respect award. This is a momumentous award. You must truly earn my trust for this award! Once again congratulations!!! Here it is... Party! Hiya, you're invited to my party! You can find all the info here I hope you can come! Ozone101 talk blog 07:52, July 2, 2010 (UTC) RE: Can we bring guests It depends, who do you wanna bring? Ozone101 talk blog 08:35, July 3, 2010 (UTC) Happy Fourth! Happy Fouth MegaBen141! My bad... Srry... it was i misunderstanding. this facebook and all... It's all setteled out! How create a page? Hellloooo...Lol, I just saw you created the "Blue Bed" page...HOW DO I CREATE ONE?! Thank you :D Check It Out! New Missions, A New Section to my page Check it Out! -Fawful Fury Awards Winner! Congrats! You won second place for secret pages! Wear this award proudly! -Fawful Farwell... I'll never forget you. The first time we met on my talk page, never forget. I know you either must be getting old, or an argument, or some other third reason. Remember me wherever you next stop on the Internet is. Good Bye MegaBen141. -Fawful 0_0 You got me XD Wow, I really am gullible. I am LAME. Wow, anyway old is just an expression for long time friend. You got me... I WILL HAVE REVENGE! --[[User:FawfultheGreat|Fawful Fury! Who else but Fawful?]] Fury. P.S. You forgot to put the Fury Award you won on your page! -Fawful. A Fool Tricked a fool! You have new messages (lastchange) HA! Bye clicking here you falled into my prankpage on your page! I HAVE VENGENCE AND FURY! ---Fury Laughs at You! :D RE:... It may be stupid but its also dumb. ^-^ Maybe. The Fury Challenge. I'll tell you what MegaBen. I got a challenge for you. I will drop all charges of revenge if you can complete... THE FURY CHALLENGE!!! Challenge 1: Get more awards than me. Challenge 2: Befriend 10 users. Challenge 3: Get 1,000 edits. Can you master the Fury Challenge??? ---[[User:FawfultheGreat|Fury has Fawfu- I mean Fawful has Fury! Who else but Fawful?]] Who said in 1 month take as long as you need. Fury has patience. --Go WeeGee and Go Fury! .... Hahahahah HAHAH MWHAHAH.... Open your eyes I ain't goin down without a fight! Think you can take me? This is a list of the things I've done (Sponcered By the Super Mario Wiki!) After the Mushroom Kingdom's citizens begin to fall victim to the "blorbs," a mysterious disease that affects Toads and makes their bodies swell to enormous proportions, Princess Peach summons a conference to find a solution for the problem. The conference is attended by Mario, Luigi, Dr. Toadley's intern, some Toads, and Starlow, a star sprite. As Peach is explaining the effects to the attendees, Bowser barges into the room, trying to be a part of the meeting too. However, since his interruption is interpreted as an attempted assault, he is attacked and quickly defeated by Mario. Peach and Starlow then use their powers to send him away to Dimble Wood. After recovering from his defeat, Bowser receives an item called a "Lucky Mushroom" from a mysterious man in a gray cloak. Unbeknown to Bowser, the cloaked person is actually Fawful, who tricked Bowser and also was the cause of the blorb epidemic (by selling "Blorb Mushrooms" to the toads). His present quickly turns out to be a "Vacuum Mushroom", an Item which causes strange effects to take place in Bowser's body and enhances his breath. The enhancement gives Bowser the ability to inhale everything, but also allows Fawful to control his actions4. Using this newly gained influence, Fawful then sends Bowser back to Peach's meeting, where he uses the Vacuum Shroom's powers to inhale everyone. While gloating about his victory, he mysteriously falls unconscious, and Fawful sends his minion to take him away.After being inhaled, Mario reawakens inside Bowser's body, being reduced to microscopic size. While traveling through the Trash Pit and encountering a few hostile immune cells, he eventually stumbles into Starlow, and then Luigi. After being reunited, the trio sets out to find Princess Peach. As they try to escape the place, they find a Nubbin, an object resembling an exposed nerve. They activate it by hammering it, which rouses Bowser and breaks his unconsciousness. He awakes inside the Cavi Cape Cave. He starts out of this strange place and soon discovers that he cannot breathe fire. Angry about the loss of his flame, he makes his way out of the caves. After making his way out of the caves he meets Fawful, who proclaims that he is planning to claim Bowser's Castle as his own and to conquer the whole Mushroom Kingdom. Fawful then flees, but before Bowser can give chase, he is halted by Midbus, a minion of Fawful. Bowser battles him, but due to his body weakening because of the Vacuum Mushroom, he is quickly defeated. Bowser then sets out north, towards his castle. Before he can go there, he has to cross Plack Beach which lies between Cavi Cape Cave and his home. Soon after he begins his journey homeward, he is confronted by a mysterious voice explaining the concept of Chakroads to him, portals allowing him to quickly traverse the Mushroom Kingdom. At Plack Beach, Bowser meets Broque, a famous block collector, trapped on a small island. Initially reluctant, Bowser agrees to help him when Broque offers him the Vacuum Block, an object that gives its user the capacity to use a powerful suction attack. Bowser pulls on the rope connected to the island, but does not have the strength to pull the island over. The bros then help out by boosting his arm muscle. After successfully completing this task, he yanks the island onto the beach. Now rescued, Broque teaches Bowser the vacuum ability. With that new power, he continues north. At the north side, Bowser comes across the Sea Pipe Statue, a fountain dedicated to a hero of the sea. Because it doesn’t look like Bowser, he begins to destroy it. Unbeknown to Bowser, Fawful has imbued it with the power of self defense, and it attacks him. After Bowser deactivates it, the statue turns back into a water fountain. Drinking from it, Bowser inadvertently opens a path allowing the Mario Brothers to advance further into him. They must find the Stingler, a key-like item that opens the path to the Flame Pipe where Scutlet blocks Bowser's flame. After defeating Scutlet, Bowser is able to breathe fire again. He uses this rediscovered skill to continue northward, and defeat Broggy, Broque’s pet dog. Bowser then heads back to Dimble Wood. In the forest, Bowser runs into Broque again, this time inside Broque's shop. As Bowser is leaving, Broque asks him to do a favor while he's on his mission: to recover some Blitties for him. Bowser also finds some trapped Goombas, who were caged by Fawful. After freeing his minions, Bowser is able to use his newly discovered move, Goomba Storm. Near the end of Dimble Wood, Bowser meets up with three former troops from his army: Sergeant Guy, Corporal Paraplonk, and Private Goomp. They’re attempting to retake the castle using a Banzai Bill cannon, but they don’t have any ammunition. Bowser then heads to a garden maintained by the Wiggler clan. He finds a giant carrot, thinking it would be a nice alternative, and plunks it out. This makes the Wiggler guarding it is furious. Bowser asks if Wiggler has a Banzai Bill, which luckily, he does. He tells Bowser to eat the carrot in one minute if he wants the Banzai Bill. After completing the task (with the aid of the bros. in the Gut Check), Bowser reminds Wiggler about the Banzai Bill, but Wiggler seems to forget the previous conversations. Wiggler is furious with Bowser for eating the carrot, and attacks him. After the battle, Wiggler gives Bowser the ammunition, telling him to leave immediately. Bowser starts to head back to his minions, but is stricken with horrible pain. The Mario Bros. find the source, being a worm-like creature named Durmite, who is causing rampant inside Bowser. A battle emerges, and after defeating Durmite, the worm, now the size of Mario’s foot, takes off. They explore the area, find Toadbert. After hitting a switch in that area, Bowser learns the Sliding Punch. Bowser returns to the cannon and fires the Banzai Bill at his own castle. Midbus, however, lifts the castle over the missile, and lands the castle in Dimble Wood, on top of the unprepared Bowser. Heading to the Rump Command, the Mario Bros. reawaken him with adrenaline, unintentionally growing Bowser to the size of his castle. He engages it to battle, which significantly damages it enough for Midbus to retreat. Bowser shrinks to normal size and travels north through the newly created path. Bowser makes his way to the castle, having trouble with Midbus keeping the castle in air. When Midbus fires a giant iron ball at Bowser, Mario and Luigi boost his arm muscles, allowing Bowser to launch it back to Midbus, knocking the castle back to the ground. At the castle, he discovers that his minions have been brainwashed by Fawful. He also finds that his military training facility has been turned into Fawful Theater. When he enters the theater, he finds no seats to sit on, but a brainwashed Goomba takes him to a VIP seat. Fawful then appears and announces that Bowser is his special guest, and Bowser is launched into the stage. Fawful brings out Midbus, and then Bowser is forced to battle him in a caged fight. After Bowser defeats Midbus, he is taken by some Boos to a winner’s feast. Here, the Boos force Bowser to eat so much food that Bowser becomes obese and is stuck in the floor from his extra weight. Continued in Part 2! Hehehe! Evil Me! Contined from Part 2... While exploring the newly opened area, the Mario Bros. find Princess Peach. However, she is kidnapped immediately by Kretins. They chase the creature through the Flab Zone, until it is cornered at a dead end. After battling Alpha and Beta Kretin, they learn the plot of Fawful’s plan, which involves the Dark Star, an evil ancient artifact under Toad Town, and Peach herself. As they try to find a way out, Fawful uses a laser-like machine to pull Peach from Bowser, kidnapping her. Midbus then brings a treadmill, which Bowser falls onto, and literally burns the extra calories. Bowser then sees a sign saying "no open fire", while accidently bumping into a Bob-omb. The lit Bob-omb hops into a huge pile of Bob-ombs, and explodes, launching Bowser to the Underground Tunnel. While making his way through the tunnels, he meets a clan of Monty Moles, who are creating a secret escape route for Bowser connecting to Toad Town Tunnels. With Bowser’s help, they finish the path to the underground Toad Town. Bowser heads through a path that activates a security system, knocking him unconscious. This causes an entrance in the Pipe Yard to open, where the trio are able to exit Bowser’s body. They find themselves in Toad Town tunnels too, and head to stop Fawful from gaining the Dark Star. When they arrive, though, they are too late. Fawful takes the Dark Star and heads for Peach’s Castle. Just as the bros. are about to enter the castle, barriers are formed by the Dark Star’s power, leaving no entrance to the castle. They then head for Doctor Toadley, searching for an answer to the cure for the blorbs, another unsolved problem. Just as they are in his office, Bowser enters and engages the bros. in a battle. After they defeat Bowser, the Doctor explains to the three of them that they need to collect the three Star Cures to find a way into the castle. He then tells them that the first Star Cure is held by Durmite, located in Dimble Wood. Bowser overhears this, and heads to Dimble Wood, to get a head start. But the three of them know that Durmite is now in Bowser’s body, and head back to find the first sage. As soon as they re-enter Bowser, they spot Durmite, whom they begin to chase. However, they are soon stopped by a mysterious wall of Boo Blocks, which Durmite ran past. Bowser, on the other hand, is at Bubble Lake, where he runs into a propeller machine that Bowser activates by sneezing (the sneeze, too, was powered up thanks to the Mario Bros.' work). The tower comes out of the water, and lands on Bowser. Meanwhile, the trio heads back to the Rump Command, and increases Bowser’s size again. Bowser then attacks the Tower of Yikk and defeats the moving tower. Bowser returns to normal and enters the quiet tower. He enters a room, where he finds the ghost of Yikk, who is owner of the tower.Yikk explains his invention, the Boo-ray Machine, that enables various effects on Boo-related things. From the ray light, the Mario Bros. are able to go through the Energy Hold inside Bowser and catch up to Durmite. Then they battle her, in her sage form known as Wisdurm. After she is conquered, she willingly gives the first Star Cure to them. They find the exit, and enter a new area where they activate the Body Slam, allowing Bowser to leave the Tower. Bowers immediately finds Private Goomp, then asks him if he has seen a Star Cure. Private Goomp tells Bowser about a Star Cure-like object in Bowser’s vault at his castle. Making his way back to his castle, he uses his new move to explore the remains of his castle. When making it to his vault, he finds that the railroad has been installed through the vault. Worse, the railroad is now property of Fawful, and is used by the Fawful Express. The earlier Monty Moles are now under control of Fawful. Enraged by the treason, Bowser pits fire at the Monty Bros., but they dodge it. Bowser encounters the Fawful Express. The Fawful Express prepares to leave Bowser’s Castle, whilst Bowser is on the tracks, looking for the safe with the Star Cure. As Bowser tries to stop the train from crushing him, he trips, and is crushed into a rock. The Mario Bros. quickly grow Bowser in size, much larger than the train. Bowser takes revenge, and destroys the train. Returning to his vault, Bowser finds the safe the Star Cure is in, but forgot the code. The Mario Bros. journey to Bowser’s Memory Banks, where they search for the missing information. After arriving in the main part of the area, a strange creature scans the bros., and creates blocky duplicates of the bros., to battle them. Once they defeat their counterparts, the creature reveals that it’s the guardian of Bowser’s Memory. It shows the bros. that the safe’s combination has been damaged in his memory, and that the bros. need to repair it. After they solve the puzzle, Bowser abruptly remembers it, and sings it in a short poem. He finally opens the safe, and grabs the second Star Cure. Private Goomp, Sergeant Guy, and Corporal Paraplonk quickly shove Bowser in the safe, saying that Fawful promised them extra rations for their work. Angry at the Star Cure for getting him in this mess, he swallows it. The Marios find it in the Gut Check and head back through the pipe to Toad Town. Doctor Toadley tells the Marios that the final Star Cure is somewhere above Plack Beach. His intern gives them Birdley to guide them to the last Star Cure. Journeying there, they discover a mountainous path that they never visited before. At the top of the path, they meet the last sage, Chakron, who is also the owner and inventor of the Chakroads. He explains that he would give the Mario Bros. the last Star Cure, but is stuck in his 1000-year pose, and needs help breaking free. After failing to move him an inch, he hints that a special attack in Dimble Wood would help. The trio then heads for Dimble Wood, where they search for the Attack Pieces for Snack Basket. After finding six of them and gaining access to a new area, Mario is kidnapped by a Sockop. Luigi chases it, but ends up trapped in a knocked-out Sockop. In a scene reminiscent of Super Mario Bros. 3, Luigi uses this new ability to hop across thorns, and rescue Mario. In the process, Luigi is able to collect the remaining attack parts and complete Snack Basket. Heading back to Chakron, the three of them use the new move, and succeed. For releasing Chakron from his pose, and giving him a new pose he intends to hold for 100 years, he gives the bros. the final Star Cure. Mario and Luigi return to Doctor Toadley at the clinic. Taking all three Star Cures, the doctor creates the Miracle Cure, which he sends to cure the blorbs. After completing the process, all the infected Toads are now back to normal. Then the Miracle Cure returns to the Marios, and they take it to the gates blocking Peach’s Castle. Using the Miracle Cure, they are able to break the barriers and head into the castle. After searching for an entrance to the castle, they run into a giant pile of trash. As Starlow ponders over why it’s there, Midbus comes in and activates a remote. This causes the garbage to come to life and form the robotic Junker. However, Junker starts malfunctioning and it doesn't obey Midbus's commands properly. Only after Midbus smashes the remote in anger, does Junker finally attack the bros. After receiving enough damage, Junker malfunctions again, rampaging around wildly, freeing Bowser and opening a path in the process. However, Bowser has been in the safe for so long that the small space has given him a horrible back pain. Heading through the secret path to a nearby pipe, the Marios find themselves once again inside the Koopa King. After searching quite a bit, they find Toadsworth inside the Lumbar Nook. He explains that to heal his back, the Mario Bros. must drill into the center of the back. After a very long time (so long that Toadsworth and Toadbert drink some tea to relax), the shock causes Bowser to loosen up his back, enabling him to use the Spike Ball move. After that, the Koopa King sets off in search of Fawful and the Dark Star. During his search, Bowser is confronted by giant Piranha Plants that burn him and force him into curling up into a spike ball. The bros. then go to the Chest Station to give impulses that make Bowser fly up so he can fight the Piranha Plants. Not long after defeating them, Bowser finds Fawful and Midbus waiting for the Dark Star to awaken. To aid Midbus, Fawful grants him an ice-based power up, transforming into Blizzard Midbus to attack. After defeat, Midbus's entire body freezes, with icy air blowing from his nose. Meanwhile, Fawful is absorbing Dark Star’s power, with Bowser punching him before it is complete. Laughing at how that was fun, the awoken Dark Star enters Bowser's body, into the Airway. Mario and Luigi chase it, with it escaping several times, using some of Bowser’s DNA. When they finally trap it into a dead end, Dark Star finally attacks the Marios in battle. Even after defeat, the Dark Star has enough DNA to allow recreating most of Bowser’s body and power for himself. It escapes from Bowser and runs off, with Bowser chasing after him. Bowser fighting Dark Fawful in the conference room. Bowser finds Fawful in the conference room, after he defeats the Super Peach Castle, which was activated by Fawful. The dark power Fawful absorbed allows him to transform into Dark Fawful. Bowser then fights Dark Fawful, and destroys his body. Somehow, though, he survives as a dark ball of energy. Dark Fawful escapes, but is absorbed by Dark Star. With the two parts back together, Dark Star completes the transformation into Dark Bowser, and escapes through a hidden passage. Bowser fights Dark Bowser in a quick Spike Ball battle (again provided by the bros.' work at the Chest Station), with Dark Bowser escaping to a tower of the castle. Bowser finds Dark Bowser on the tower high above the Castle. The princess is next to Dark Bowser, unconscious. Dark Bowser states that he will conquer the Mushroom Kingdom, creating an age of darkness. He then traps the citizens of the kingdom within a giant dark hurricane, with Bowser struggling to withstand the force. Starlow then reveals Bowser the truth: Mario and Luigi are within his body, and she asks him not to forget that they are in there to help. However, Bowser can barely hear with all the wind in the area. Bowser then states that Dark Bowser will never take over his kingdom, and duels Dark Bowser to an epic final battle. The battle rages on, with Bowser easily defeating Dark Bowser. But, Dark Fawful revives him and turns him giant. Bowser then punches his belly, causing Dark Fawful to be ejected from his body, enabling Bowser to vacuum him up. With Dark Fawful and Dark Star Core inside, the Marios are able to attack all them. After a long battle, the Dark Star Core and Dark Fawful are defeated, leaving Dark Bowser unstable. Mocking him, Bowser punches Dark Bowser until he can’t take any more and explodes. The explosion frees the Mushroom Kingdom from the Dark Star’s influence forever. Inside Bowser’s body, Dark Fawful is still alive and speaks to the Marios. As he fakes remorse over what he has done, he tries one final attempt to destroy the Mario Bros., and explodes. This explosion actually causes all of the people inside of Bowser to be sent back to the Mushroom Kingdom. The now-conscious Peach, along with other Toads, moves to congratulate the Marios on a job well done. Bowser, confused and angered, realizes that the Mario Bros. were inside his guts. When Starlow tries to calm him by telling Bowser to forget the past, Bowser recognizes Starlow’s voice as "Chippy". When she confirms this, Bowser loses it. The Toads and the Princess flee from the scene, as Bowser promises another epic battle with the Mario bros, and the credits roll. Bowser's cake. Afterward, Bowser is seen lying in a bed at his castle, nursing injuries given to him by the Marios. Private Goomp, Sergeant Guy, and Corporal Paraplonk are there, begging and apologizing for their treason and wanting to rejoin his army. Just then, Birdley comes flying in and drops a present on Bowser’s bed, with Chippy popping out. She came to check on him, afraid that he might attack Peach's Castle again. However, Bowser says he merely wants to fix his castle before doing any more evil. Afterward, still angry at the truth, Bowser yells at Starlow to leave, which she does. Bowser yells at the three traitors, telling them to go fix his castle. They are speechless, since that meant that they are back in the Koopa Troop. They run off, yelling only thanks, leaving Bowser to himself. Looking around to see if anyone was there, Bowser opens the present, and finds a cake with himself, Mario, Luigi, and Peach on it. Thats my evil deed. Although I was defeated at end... D: MegaBen Agency Userbox Hey. Do You Want A Userbox For The MegaBen141 Agency? If Yes, Here Is What You Need To Tell Me What The Color Is And Give Me The Image. And To Even It Up, Can You Make An Image Of My Penguin With These Traits: Head: The Shamrocker (Green Wig) Face: Green Face Paint Neck: Amulet With Fire Gem Body: Green Shirt With Black Puffle (Lit Up) Hand: Green Puffle Feet: Green Sandals Pin: Fire Pin Background: Sensei's Autograph If You Can't, Tell Me Who Can. Owen Lover Is Over And Out, Captain. Re: Go to the new wiki, mate --[[User:Tigernose|'Tigernose']] [[User talk:Tigernose|'Talk']] • 23:08, January 23, 2011 (UTC)